The Watcher (The Sims)
Summary The Player is the unofficial name for the entity you play as in the sims, whom some sims are aware of, such as Dominic Newlow (Who holds a hatred towards the player for forcing him to do things he did not want to do) Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: '''The Player, called "An outside force" by Dominiac Newlow, real name unknown '''Origin: The Sims Gender: Unknown Age: '''Unknown, likely irrelevant due to being above Father Time '''Classification: Outside force behind numerous events in every sims game Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 5) Non-Corporeal, Mind Manipulation (Can freely get any sim to do any action he wishes, although if he stops controlling them they will retain memory of what happened while he was doing it), Time Paradox Immunity (Unnafected by any change to the past, transcends sims who have "portal immunity" that allows them to be unnafected even by killing their direct anscestors or otherwise completely altering their past), Biological Manipulation (Can freely create things such as eggs and meat that grow into egg and meat plants), Magic, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Power Bestowal , Power Nullification (Can turn a variety of supernatural entities such as Witches and Fairies into regular sims with no powers), Age Manipulation (Can freely reduce someone's age or cause even underraged sims to age to the degree they die of old age) Technological Manipulation (Can freely create and alter technology as advanced as teleportation pads) Morality Manipulation (Can completely alter a sims personality, turning computer geeks into technophobes, even the bravest into complete cowards, or cause sims to become insane), Probability Manipulation (Can cause a sim to become supernaturally unlucky or lucky, to the degree things such as even a tiny singe causing them to be electrocuted to death, and "unlucky" sims are also more likely to lose any fights they get into), Time Travel, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Can change being stated pf existences as the player can change non-existent beings into physical and corporeal beings; Can interact with nonexistent beings (Imaginary Friends posses Nonexistent Physiology and the player can freely interact with them, the player can also give Imaginary Friends a solid body and soul, thus removing their nonexistent physiology), Matter Manipulation, Creation, Likely Acausality due to being above Father Time, Void Manipulation (Can erase beings from history, alongside entire timelines; Can freely interact with beings with Nonexistent Physiology) ,Ressurection, Soul Manipulation (Can seal/control/banish ghosts and give soul to non-existent beings), Resistance to Time Manipulation (due to being above Father Time) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Created both the "dystopia" and "utopia" timelines in the Sims 3 DLC Into the future, vastly above the likes of father time, implied to view the entirety of the sims as fiction) Speed: Unknown, possibly Immeasurable due to being above Father Time Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Low Multiverse level, Non-Corporeality makes him hard to kill Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: Low Multiverse level '''(Can reach into at least three timelines) '''Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Supergenius, vastly smarter than sims who can make impossibly advanced physics-defying fantasy technology such as time machines even with just household items. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques ''': *Conceptual Manipulation : **Can change being stated pf existences as the player can change non-existent beings into physical and corporeal beings **Can interact with nonexistent beings (Imaginary Friends posses Nonexistent Physiology and the player can freely interact with them, the player can also give Imaginary Friends a solid body and soul, thus removing their nonexistent physiology *Time Paradox Immunity **Unaffected by any change in the past, transcends sims who have "portal immunity" that allows them to be unaffected even by killing their direct ancestors or otherwise completely altering their past *Soul Manipulation **Can seal/control/banish ghosts and give soul to beings *Power Nullification **Can turn a variety of supernatural entities such as Witches and Fairies into regular sims with no powers *Age Manipulation **Can freely reduce someone's age or cause even underraged sims to age to the degree they die of old age *Mind Manipulation **Can freely get any sim to do any action he wishes, although if he stops controlling them they will retain the memory of what happened while he was doing it *Biological Manipulation **Can freely create things such as eggs and meat that grow into egg and meat plants *Technological Manipulation **Can freely create and alter technology as advanced as teleportation pads *Morality Manipulation **Can completely alter a sims personality, turning computer geeks into technophobes, even the bravest into complete cowards, or cause sims to become insane *Probability Manipulation **Can cause a sim to become supernaturally unlucky or lucky, to the degree things such as even a tiny singe causing them to be electrocuted to death, and "unlucky" sims are also more likely to lose any fights they get into *Soul Manipulation **Can seal/control/banish ghosts and give soul to non-existent beings *Time Manipulation **` Capable of slowing down time, speeding up time, stopping time in the Sims game. *Time Stop **In Sims 2, Witches can freeze time for everyone who isn't a witch but the player is both unaffected and can still stop time **link *Void Manipulation **Can erase beings from history, alongside entire timelines; Can freely interact with beings with Nonexistent Physiology **Likewise, In Sims 3 and other Sims game, you can delete/erase characters independent of Timeline (link: 1 , 2 ). *Resistance to Time Manipulation **due to being above Father Time '''Note: N/A Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Sims Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Technology Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Biology Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Age Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hax Users Category:Morality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Concept Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 2